


Производственная травма

by Skazochnica_Julietta



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skazochnica_Julietta/pseuds/Skazochnica_Julietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Работа на спецслужбы связана с высоким риском для жизни и здоровья.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Производственная травма

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для сообщества однострочников АНКЛ.  
> По заявке - Соло/\Илья. АУ. Соло-Белоснежка.  
> Соло-Белоснежка получилось, АУ - нет.

Белоснежка сквозь сон услышала, как хрустальная крышка гроба со скрежетом сдвинулась в сторону и упала вниз, разбиваясь на тысячи осколков. Она в предвкушении замерла, готовясь к волшебному поцелую, но вместо этого получила две волшебные затрещины, от которых проснулась окончательно. Белоснежка открыла глаза и ошарашено уставилась на своего спасителя. Принц был прекрасен, как сама мечта — белокурый и широкоплечий с ясным взором небесно-голубых глаз.

— Цел, Ковбой? — заорал принц. — Тогда уходим, пока эта грёбаная лаборатория окончательно не развалилась!

Белоснежка удивлённо захлопала глазами.

— Хватит таращиться, Ковбой! Уходим! — повторил принц, а потом разразился такой отборной бранью, от которой у бедняжки на глазах навернулись слёзы.

— Как вам не стыдно?! Я принцесса Белоснежка! Вы не имеете права разговаривать со мной в таком тоне! — выпалила она.

Принц замолчал на полуслове, обеспокоенно посмотрел на Белоснежку, бережно погладил по голове, нащупывая в чёрных кудрях большую шишку, и ласково сказал:

— Эко, тебя шарахнуло, Ковбой. Ну, ничего, у Уэверли отличный лазарет, — заверил принц, аккуратно беря Белоснежку на руки, — там тебя быстро вылечат, по себе знаю.

Принц, ловко лавируя среди дымящихся развалин, продолжал бубнить что-то успокаивающее о прелестях уэверливского лазарета и о красотках-медсёстрах, которые непременно должны понравиться какому-то Ковбою, но Белоснежка его уже не слушала. Она положила голову на плечо своего принца и предалась мечтам о свадьбе.

***

 

К оперативной работе Соло вернулся только через неделю. Хотя, на взгляд Курякина, мог бы и раньше — не дело прохлаждаться в лазарете, когда боевые товарищи землю носом роют, чтобы выйти на след пресловутого доктора Шпицрутена.

На профессиональных навыках напарника полученная во время взрыва травма головы никак не отразилась, Соло как и прежде ловко вскрывал замки, метко стрелял и быстро бегал, но в повседневной жизни он стал вести себя, мягко говоря, странно.

Когда Соло стал готовить на семерых, Курякин только обрадовался. При их изматывающей работе дополнительный рацион только в плюс.

Когда Соло по вечерам стал намывать полы до зеркального блеска, Курякин одобрительно кивал и с умилением думал: «Прямо, как у нас в армии».

Когда Соло постирал и заштопал все курякинские носки, Илья смущённо пробормотал, что мог бы и сам. В ответ Соло только загадочно улыбался и отводил взгляд.

Но когда Курякин нашёл в своём кармане батистовый платок с расшитым золотой гладью вензелем «ИК КГБ», он понял, что пришло время серьёзно поговорить. Хозяйственность, конечно, хорошо, но конспирацию ещё никто не отменял.

***

 

Белоснежка была не только доброй, красивой и хозяйственной принцессой, но ещё умной и отважной. Она очень быстро поняла, что злая мачеха, не просто отравила её яблоком, но, видимо, для надёжности наложила ужасное проклятье, из-за которого все люди видели её доблестным воином тайного рыцарского ордена. Такое мощное проклятье мог снять только поцелуй истинной любви. И с этим нужно было поторопиться, потому что уж очень хотелось замуж. А для того, чтобы осуществить свою мечту нужно было постараться.

Первое, что сделала Белоснежка — это, превозмогая жгучий стыд, обманула уважаемых лекарей и воинов тайного ордена, позволив им считать себя Наполеоном Соло.

После этого ей пришлось проявить всю свою ловкость и отвагу, сражаясь плечом к плечу со своим прекрасным принцем против негодяев, плетущих коварные заговоры. Кажется, все силы добра были на стороне Белоснежки — её тонкие пальчики отворяли любые засовы, белые руки ни разу не дрогнули, управляясь с оружием, а изящные ножки бегали так быстро, что везде успевали.

И только дома Белоснежка отдыхала душой, создавая чистоту и уют. Стирка, уборка и готовка были самыми любимыми её увлечениями. Прекрасному принцу это тоже нравилось — он выглядел очень довольным и вот-вот должен был поцеловать свою принцессу. Эти мысли так воодушевили Белоснежку, что она, поддавшись вдохновению, всю ночь вышивала золотые вензеля на батистовом платке, а утром незаметно подложила свой подарок ему в карман.

Реакция принца была неожиданной.

— Послушай, Ковбой, — начал он, буравя принцессу злобным взглядом, — я всегда знал, что ты ужасный шпион, но это, — принц помахал у неё перед носом платком, — уже чересчур!

— Я… я… всю ночь, — пролепетала Белоснежка, глотая слёзы, — а ты, неблагодарный, бесчувственный сухарь!

Она вырвала платок из рук принца, бросила на пол, энергично потоптала, и больше не сдерживая горьких рыданий, выбежала прочь.

***

 

Конструктивного диалога не получилось. Соло устроил истерику и в слезах убежал в свою комнату. От Курякина и раньше убегали и плакали, но чтобы вот так, только при виде носового платка, такого ещё не было. Стало как-то даже немного совестно — служба у них и опасна, и трудна, каждый снимает напряжение по-своему. Кто-то бьет морды или играет в шахматы, а кто-то ходит по бабам или вышивает. Да, ещё травма эта недавняя.

«Надо с ним понежнее», — решил Курякин, поднял с пола платок, задумчиво повертел в руках, и дождавшись когда затихнут последние всхлипы, деликатно постучал.

Дверь мгновенно открылась и на него уставились зарёванные и полные укора глаза.

— Э-э, Ковбой, ты не думай, мне понравилось, очень красиво. Но, сам понимаешь, конспирация, — развёл руками Курякин. — Так что, извини.

Соло шмыгнул распухшим носом, забрал платок, шумно высморкался и с достоинством задрал подбородок.

— Извинения приняты, — холодно произнёс он и захлопнул дверь.

Курякин облегчённо вздохнул и, насвистывая что-то оптимистическое, разложил шахматы.

***

 

Целых три дня Белоснежка дулась на своего принца, всячески подчёркивая своё презрение. Она не улыбалась ему и не оставалась поговорить после вечерней трапезы, и даже, о ужас, не приготовила в субботу так полюбившиеся ему шоколадные пирожные. Ей хотелось, чтобы этот бесчувственный чурбан осознал всю глубину своей вины. Но принц даже не заметил произошедших перемен. Он, как ни в чём не бывало, нахваливал сытный ужин, а потом уходил играть в шахматы.

Время шло, а принц даже не думал целоваться и жениться. В конце концов, Белоснежка решила не ждать милости от судьбы, а взять её своими руками. Она вспомнила болтовню прачек в замке мачехи, невольно покраснела и решила воспользоваться их недостойными, но действенными методами. Белоснежка надела голубую шёлковую пижаму, повертелась перед зеркалом, и выпив для храбрости целый бокал вина, включила музыку и решительно направилась в гостиную, где принц как всегда играл в шахматы.

— Потанцуем? — с вызовом спросила Белоснежка.

Принц как-то странно на неё посмотрел и с надеждой спросил:

— А может сразу перейдём к драке?

— Как вам будет угодно, — ответила Белоснежка, а потом разбежавшись резко боднула принца в живот, от чего они оба опрокинулись на диван, а потом кубарем скатились на пол.

Белоснежка нависла над поверженным принцем и в пылу азарта сама потянулась к нему за поцелуем, но в последний момент, ужаснувшись своей дерзости, отпрянула в сторону.

— Ну, уж нет. Второй раз со мной этот номер не пройдёт, — злобно зашипел принц, и впился ей в губы страстным поцелуем.

Всё вокруг стало золотым и лиловым, а в голове у Белоснежки как будто что-то взорвалось.

Соло открыл глаза и ошеломлённо уставился на целующего его Курякина. Наполеон задёргался в железных объятьях и завопил, срывающимся от паники голосом:

— Угроза, ты совсем озверел! Отпусти меня немедленно!

На лице Курякина отразилось замешательство, чем Соло тут же воспользовался, ловко вывернувшись и стремглав бросившись в свою комнату.

— Как же я устал от твоих выебонов, Ковбой, — сказал Курякин, лёгким движением плеча выламывая дверь. — Всю душу мне вынул, — продолжил он, тяжело вздохнув, и направился к попятившемуся напарнику.

Эпилог

 

За окном, в предрассветных сумерках накрапывал унылый дождь, город погрузился в тишину, а его усталые жители смотрели радужные сны. И только соседи злополучной квартиры номер тринадцать не могли уснуть. Всю ночь за стеной слышался шум борьбы и возмущённые вопли, которые постепенно перешли в вопли наслаждения и характерный ритмичный скрип кровати.


End file.
